<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1-Up by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931636">1-Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peach visits a queen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pauline/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1-Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Mario or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are just enough heaps of sugar in her coffee to justify stirring it often, but Peach knows she’s stirring more than necessary—just absently passing time while she stares across the busy square. All of the tables are full, even as far from the café as they are, lining up with the many patrons streaming out of the concert hall. Peach was amongst them—she was just smart to leave at the last note, managing to make it ahead of the crowd. Now she’s got a quaint little round table booked for two, one steaming sugar-ridden coffee in her hands and one plain black coffee waiting by the other seat. Her foot is hooked around one leg of it, ready to push it out when the woman she’s waiting for comes to join her.</p><p>In the meantime, it’s a beautiful blue day in New Donk City, with a crystal clear sky and a pleasant breeze ruffling the blond hair draped down her shoulders. She still has a whimsical song stuck in her head, continuing the album’s worth she heard inside. Every so often, she catches herself humming a few notes, but then she cuts herself off, because she could never do the music justice like the original singer. </p><p>Finally, after what seems like a small lifetime, the mayor herself wanders out the wide-open doors. Fans are still clustered around her, singing praises Peach agrees with, but Pauline politely shakes them off and makes it a little further every time. She beelines for Peach’s table, and then she’s right there, and Peach is kicking the chair out to give Pauline room to sit. </p><p>Pauline takes it with an elegant smile and a toss of her rich brown hair. Her skin-tight red dress gleams in the bright sun, matching her ruby red lipstick and complementing the deep purple eye-shadow that brings out the vivid blue of her eyes. She’s a gorgeous, statuesque model of a woman, with the voice of an angel and the mind of a successful leader. She settles in her seat across from Peach and smiles like <i>she’s</i> the one blessed with Peach’s company, when in reality, Peach is the one who came from far and wide just to bask in Pauline’s warm rays. </p><p>“That was an excellent show,” Peach starts, because it truly was—she adored every second. Pauline smiles wider but flicks her wrist like it was nothing.</p><p>“Oh, it was just the usual set,” she quips, like the timeless melodies won’t be forever ingrained in Peach’s heart. “Is this coffee for me?”</p><p>“Of course. The least I could do after you gave me free tickets.”</p><p>“Princess, you don’t need any tickets,” Pauline laughs. Perhaps it’s true, but Peach never uses her title unduly—she prefers to pay her way like everyone else. Except in the case of gifts from friends she wants an excuse to repay. Pauline closes her lithe fingers around the porcelain cup—which will have to be returned to the café, hopefully on a walk they take together afterwards—and she takes a delicate sip before licking the corner of her lips and sighing, “Ah, delicious! You always know just what I’m craving.”</p><p>“Then it was worth leaving early. But I hope you know that just because I didn’t stick around to get an autograph doesn’t mean I’m not your biggest fan.”</p><p>A light pink paints Pauline’s cheeks: a pretty blush that only makes her prettier. “My dear Princess, you’re too good to me.” Another sip, and she adds, “I really am flattered you came all the way here to see it.”</p><p>“Actually, I came all the way here to see <i>you</i>, but the concert was a delightful bonus.”</p><p>“Oh, stop.” Pauline’s free hand reaches across the table to lightly slap the back of Peach’s, except it falls on top of Peach’s afterwards and doesn’t retract. That simple point of contact is hotter than the coffee, and Peach relishes in it. Pauline’s thumb traces slow circles along the side of her hand. “But seriously. It was so good to see you in the audience. I always try to do well, but looking out at you always brings out the most in me—I think I’m at my very best when you’re around me.”</p><p>In an entirely different way, Peach feels the exact same. Her heart flutters from hearing it—from thinking that Pauline could get any inspiration from her; she knows it’s the highest complement any artist can give. She swirls her coffee around her cup one last time and murmurs over the rim of it, “You know... don’t tell anyone else this, but... I think this might be my <i>favourite</i> kingdom.” And that includes both her own, her beloved Mushroom Kingdom, and the absolutely stunning chapel where she’ll someday marry the love of her life.</p><p>Pauline skillfully turns Peach’s hand over, pressing them palm to palm and interlocking their fingers, giving Peach a firm squeeze. Her smile is more beautiful than the view of the stars from the moon. </p><p>Someday Peach will take her there, and hopefully she’ll sing to the sound of wedding bells, and Peach will finally say <i>I do.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>